


Тихая Гавань

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: В этой ветке революции, в которой ковался характер Принца, не было, с Королем Теней сражается-таки Логан, а Ривер, прихватив младшее Высочество, пережидает светопреставление в его компании, спрятавшись в безопасном месте.





	Тихая Гавань

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klodwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/gifts).



> Этому тексту больше 4 лет, он выложен здесь по просьбе Klodwig и кого-то из ее подписчиков в связи с этим артом:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c849232/v849232956/839d9/CyBWBjTglQs.jpg

Появляющийся на пороге спальни мокрый Ривер – это не то зрелище, которое можно легко предсказать, описать или забыть. 

За дверью что-то грохотало и сверкало, дождь хлестал даже не струями, а целыми водяными жгутами, и, конечно, пик этих светошумовых эффектов пришелся на тот момент, когда Ривер открыл рот, чтобы сообщить о цели своего позднего незапланированного визита.

\- А теперь еще раз, - попросил Принц, поддергивая на плечах одеяло. В непогоде была своя прелесть – для него, сидящего в теплой постели у растопленного камина, конечно. Гость этой прелести, судя по исказившемуся лицу, не ощущал.  
\- Собирайтесь, мы уезжаем, - повторил Ривер и вдруг чихнул.   
Что именно изумило Принца сильнее, этакое заявление или вполне человеческий чих, было непонятно.

\- Собственно, куда, зачем и почему ты решил, что я тебя послушаюсь и вообще хоть куда-то с тобой отправлюсь? – у Принца были фамильные выразительные брови, а умение картинно вскидывать левую он отточил еще в самом начале общения с этим типом. С кем поведешься…  
\- Мне _показалось_, что вам нравится жить, - протянул Ривер, придвигаясь поближе к камину и обтекая на наборный паркет. – И вот чтобы продолжать это увлекательное и приятное во всех смыслах времяпровождение, вам нужно встать, одеться и последовать за мной.  
\- Туда? – Принц передернулся, глянув за приоткрытую дверь. Мрачная мокрая и грохочущая бездна в ответ глянула на него. – Что случилось хоть?  
\- Прошел год, - коротко ответил Ривер и сжал переносицу пальцами, явно заставляя отступить новый чих.

Как ни странно, такой ответ оказал на сонное и разомлевшее Высочество магический эффект: Принц молча кивнул и выбрался из-под одеяла.

\- Куда мы едем и что с собой брать?  
\- Мы прокатимся по руинам Стародавнего Королевства. Брать с собой советую только самое необходимое, - Ривер замолк, вздохнул, пытаясь предсказать, что именно в представлении исключительно домашнего Принца окажется самым необходимым, содрогнулся и переформулировал. – Смену одежды, оружие, то, что вы считаете предметами личной гигиены. Остальное взял я. И ограничьтесь двумя седельными сумками, прошу вас.  
\- Мы что же, едем верхом?  
\- Пешком будет слишком медленно, а уж в такую погоду – и вовсе по-черепашьи.  
\- Но ты ведь уже построил какую-то свою механическую повозку…  
\- Да. Но времени на ее испытания и отладку пока не было. Если она завязнет в грязи или просто откажет посреди горной дороги, вы обречены.  
\- Не «мы», а только я? – прищурился Принц.  
\- Боюсь, что так, - независимо пожал мокрыми плечами Ривер – я, мол, вообще не обязан трястись за вашу шкуру, так что цените мое доброе расположение.

Принц что-то недовольно пробурчал, но стал довольно быстро, для человека, который большую часть жизни сгружал такие задания на камердинера, собираться. Ривер придвинул одно из кресел ближе к камину и сел в него, отогреваться и щедро делиться дождевой водой, пропитавшей его одежду, с обивкой. 

Вот странный же тип этот Принц. За всю семнадцатилетнюю жизнь и трех шагов за пределы замка не сделал, и это заметно – но знает, как в походе за оружием ухаживать, лучше многих бывалых вояк. Тут можно не бояться, что порох у младшего отсыреет или еще какая досадная неприятность случится: сам он, конечно, вымокнет, но пистолеты и свой меч довезет в лучшем виде. Ривер неопределенно хмыкнул и внутренне помянул старого Уолтера Бека настолько по-доброму, насколько он вообще мог: вояка хорошо обучил своего тепличного подопечного, и уже за одно это Ривер не стал бы казнить его как изменника, но Логана иногда так трудно было переспорить…

\- Я готов, - довольно скоро заявил Принц. Ривер одобрительно кивнул, распотрошил его сумки, перепаковав все по-другому и сделав поклажу втрое компактнее, снова кивнул и постановил:  
\- Тогда извольте проследовать наружу. И не надо говорить, что там мокро – я об этом прекрасно осведомлен.

Единственная дверь из комнаты Принца выходила на боковую наружную лестницу Замка, по которой можно было спуститься к саду и фамильной усыпальнице. Внизу, символически привязанные к перилам лестницы, терпеливо мокли четыре абсолютно одинаковых черных коня. Почуяв или услышав хозяина, они синхронно, как по команде, подняли головы и уставились на Ривера и Принца недобро. Глаза у коней были красные и чуть светились, а зубы, уж в этом можно было не сомневаться, могли бы посрамить оборотневые. 

\- И вот на _этом_ мы поедем? – ужаснулся Принц, но к коням все-таки подошел, уповая на то, что жуткие твари, по недосмотру Аво и попустительству Скорма принявшие конский облик, не сожрут его без прямой команды хозяина.   
\- Ну да. Простите, других в моих конюшнях нет, а на этих никто пока не жаловался, они послушные, выносливые и крайне полезные в бою.

Принц пригляделся к мокрым коням заново. Непонятно, что там они поняли из рекламной речи Ривера, но зверюги натурально _улыбались_, скрежеща клыками по трензелям. 

\- Двое будут везти поклажу, двое – нас. В крайнем случае, их можно будет поменять местами, а то и просто бросить – кто знает, насколько трудно будет добраться до безопасного места…

Принц с удовольствием бросил бы коней прямо сейчас, но спорить не стал, принялся прилаживать свои пожитки к седлу. Выбранный им конь тихо рычал и клацал зубами, но терпел. 

\- Стоп. Ривер, не то чтобы я прямо сейчас вознамерился вернуться в комнату и там покорно дожидаться появления Короля Теней и всего его мрачного воинства, но… не мог не заметить закономерности: раз в год ты куда-то отправляешься с попутчиком, а возвращаешься уже без него. Понятия не имею, куда ты деваешь всех этих людей, но не думаю, что с ними случается что-то хорошее. И если ты вознамерился использовать меня для того, что обычно делаешь со своими попутчиками, то лучше не надо, - успевший вымокнуть Принц мрачно и решительно посмотрел на Ривера сквозь мокрую челку, свесившуюся до кончика носа.  
\- Вам нечего опасаться, Ваше Высочество, - ядовито-сладко улыбнулся Ривер. – Свое обязательное путешествие с попутчиком я в этом году уже совершил. Я действительно руководствуюсь сейчас только стремлением защитить вас.  
\- Почему меня? Почему ты не с Логаном и его армией? – полюбопытствовал Принц, пытаясь убедить мрачного коня не брыкаться и позволить забраться в седло. Ривер сморщил переносицу, став изрядно похожим на мокрого и недовольного кота.  
\- Я и на передовой? Ну уж нет. Я помогал вашему брату советами и деньгами, а война – не моя забота. Если Логан все сделает правильно, он выживет и без меня под боком. Если нет… всегда полезно иметь под рукой пару-другую запасных королей.

Принц помолчал. В последнее время у него с Логаном, мягко говоря, не ладились отношения, хотя вступать в открытую конфронтацию со свихнувшимся братом младший не стал. Логан мог быть и был неприятным, деспотичным и откровенно одержимым, но так легко сбросить его в отбой Принц готов не был. 

В отличие от Ривера, судя по всему.

Тот легко вскочил в седло, не заботясь тем, чтобы воспользоваться стременами, и оправдывая таким образом хотя бы часть слухов о своей принадлежности к породе героев дисциплины Ловкость. 

\- Сокрушаться о падении нравов меня, единственного и неповторимого, будете после, когда мы доберемся до места, где можно спокойно пересидеть всю эту заварушку с тьмой, войной и прочими апокалиптическими явлениями. Надеюсь, вас все эти годы дрессировали не только на тему балов и стихосложения.  
\- Я умею ездить верхом, - оскорбился Принц.  
\- Прекрасно. Тогда следуйте за мной.

Следовать пришлось каким-то совершенно нечеловеческим путем, прямо через ограду сада и вниз по склону, в объезд лежащей под замком столицы. Для хищных черных скакунов такой путь, кажется, не представлял никакой сложности, и Принц поневоле зауважал их.  
**  
Они ехали, судя по ощущениям, сквозь вечную ночь, мокрую, чавкающую и опасную. Обжитые места быстро остались позади, вокруг теперь был только мрачный и неприветливый лес, которому гости совсем не понравились, судя по тому, как он хватал их за воротники ветками, путал тропинки и насылал полчища гнусных тварей, отродясь в таких местах не водившихся. 

Ривер спокойно от этих тварей отстреливался, наблюдая вполглаза за Принцем. Тот, кажется, впервые стрелял не по мишеням в тире, а по настоящему, желающему крови противнику – и неплохо справлялся, хотя пистолет был ему все-таки чужд, винтовка подошла бы лучше… Ривер сделал в памяти пометку, направил своего коня на поверженного на землю противника и позволил его загрызть.

\- И как вам реальная жизнь, дикая и прекрасная? – поинтересовался он, когда очередная стычка была позади.  
\- Холодно и страшно, - честно ответил бледный Принц. – Тут всегда так?  
\- Нет, только во время нашествия изначальных врагов рода человеческого, - Ривер хмыкнул, не выдержал и снова чихнул. – Фу, пакость. Неужели я все-таки простыл? Я от такой возможности изрядно отвык…  
\- Нас пытаются сожрать какие-то ядовитые папоротники, а тебя беспокоит чих?  
\- От папоротников можно уворачиваться и отстреливаться, а от простуды – вряд ли. Неважно, Ваше Высочество, нам нужно спешить.  
**  
Перед самым рассветом Принц был вынужден признать, что его познания в географии, настолько же прекрасные, насколько теоретические, столкновения с реальностью не выдержали: он понятия не имел, как далеко они с Ривером забрались от столицы и в какой эта столица вообще стороне. 

К счастью, их путь закончился совсем скоро: Ривер принялся принюхиваться, не то по-лисьи, не то по-волчьи, потом вдруг спешился и стал разглядывать какую-то скалу в пару своих ростов высотой.  
\- Это здесь, - сообщил он, только что не облизав мокрый камень. – Но мне нужна ваша помощь.  
\- Какая? – Принц тоже спешился и подошел, разглядывая покрытый какими-то лишайниками камень недоверчиво.  
\- Нужно вставить меч вот в эту трещину и хорошенько нажать.  
\- Ну, в принципе, несложно… А что там?  
\- Точно не знаю. Я просто чую, что здесь есть проход, - Ривер понял, что Принц таким ответом не удовлетворен и не отстанет, пока не получит разъяснений, так что чуть развернул реплику. – Давным-давно здесь была Дверь-Демон. Потом какой-то Герой выполнил ее дурацкое задание, и Демон освободился, отправившись по своим делам. А Дверь осталась, только заросла за пару веков.   
\- А ты уверен, что в этом проходе безопасно?  
\- Я уверен только в том, что он ведет в какую-то другую реальность, где, конечно, может обнаружиться свое пугало, но Короля Теней там точно нет, он – совершенно уникальная дрянь. Так что, будем препираться у этого камня или все-таки попытаемся попасть внутрь?

Принц вздохнул и взялся изрядно натертыми ладонями за рукоять. Камень подался далеко не сразу, но все же подался, приросшие почти намертво каменные створки раздвинулись, открывая сине-зеленый портал в никуда.  
\- Идем? – спросил Ривер, быстро расседлывая лошадей.  
\- Да. А они как же?  
\- А они будут нас ждать по эту сторону. Поохотятся, развеются, заодно и местные леса почище сделают.  
\- Это не лошади, - категорично заявил Принц, по примеру спутника снимая со своего скакуна седло.  
\- Ну, не лошади, и что? Довезли же, - прагматично отозвался Ривер, зашвыривая сумки в зев портала.  
**  
Принц был готов почти ко всему, он очень осторожно шагнул в портал, готовясь, если что, тут же отразить нападение, но напали на него разве что удачно подвернувшиеся под ноги сумки, да и их удалось перешагнуть, не запнувшись всерьез.

\- О, нам повезло, - Ривер оглядывался с явным удовлетворением во взгляде.  
\- Да? – Принц его радости разделить не мог. Нет, помещение, призванное служить им домом в ближайшее время, было вполне милым – не будь небольшая круглая пещера кроме двуспальной кровати оборудована устрашающим количеством пыточных приспособлений. Что странно, кровать была абсолютно готова к использованию по назначению – новенькая, застеленная свежим бельем, - а вытяжные столы, железные девы, кандалы и шипастые клетки были покрыты ржавчиной, наводящей на мысли о прошедших веках.  
\- Да. Это Тихая Гавань. Не надо пугаться обстановки, ее просто придумывал давным-давно кто-то из моих братьев по разуму. По крайней мере, мне здесь уютно.   
\- Тихая Гавань? То есть, здесь действительно тихо, и всякие пакости нас не побеспокоят?  
\- Именно. Осматривайтесь, располагайтесь и придумывайте себе заодно какое-нибудь занятие на ближайшие пару недель, потому что выходить за развлечениями наружу нам не светит.  
\- Пару недель здесь? – вот теперь Принц пришел в ужас. – Здесь же ни нормальной ванной комнаты, ни кухни…  
\- Чшшш. Здесь все есть – вернее, здесь все появится, если мне будет нужно, - Ривер как-то странно улыбнулся и, что было совершенно недопустимо в любом другом месте, погладил Принца по плечу кончиками пальцев. Удивиться, возмутиться и выстрелить нахалу в голову у того не было сил: все-таки, множество стычек с ужасным здорово измотали сильного, но совершенно не выносливого Принца.   
\- Это как? – вяло поинтересовался он, думая про себя, что у Ривера такие же холодные и мокрые пальцы, кажется, как его одежда – по крайней мере, прикосновение чувствуется именно так.  
\- Тихая Гавань была убежищем кого-то из Героев… хм, занятный, должно быть, был тип, познакомиться бы с ним… Неважно. В общем, она будет подстраиваться под потребности своего обитателя.  
\- Да уж, потребности у него были… - Принц заново огляделся. Что ж, за вычетом пыточных приспособлений все было мило – и сухие каменные стены в каких-то светящихся прожилках, и тихий мелодичный звук, лившийся, кажется, с потолка, и вон та расписная ширма. Странно, откуда здесь ширма? Секунду назад ее, кажется, не было…  
\- Ширма появилась, - поделился наблюдениями Принц, и Ривер, найдя ее взглядом, коротко улыбнулся. В его список потребностей никакая ширма не входила, а значит, его расчет все-таки оправдался: младший брат Логана унаследовал от отца куда больше, чем нынешнее Величество…  
\- Ага. Надо проверить, что за ней.

За ширмой обнаружился короткий коридор и еще одна круглая пещерка. Принц мог быть доволен: посреди нее исходил паром небольшой бассейн с теплой водой.   
\- Хм. Кажется, тут действительно можно прожить пару недель… Ривер, если ты хочешь подавить свою простуду в зародыше, тебе стоит влезть сюда.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, - Ривер пришел к той же мысли: пребывание в мокрой и холодной одежде явно не шло ему на пользу, а тут было тепло…

Принц, наверное, должен был ожидать, что Ривер примется раздеваться тут же, у него вообще решение с реализацией редко сильно расходились во времени – но не ожидал, а потому только глазами захлопал, когда вокруг принялись летать мокрые предметы одежды, шлепаясь на каменный пол как какие-нибудь медузы.

\- Эмм… я, пожалуй, выйду, - пробормотал Принц, наконец. Ривер, успевший остаться в натуральном виде и сунувший ногу в теплую воду, глянул через плечо и хмыкнул иронически.   
\- Ах, простите, если смутил. Думал, в вашем возрасте вы уже успели узнать, как именно устроены мужчины и женщины, так что моя анатомия не станет сюрпризом… - теплая вода казалась горячей, но это было даже хорошо. Ривер осторожно ступил в бассейн и гибко стек в парящую воду, скрывшись в ней на время полностью, с головой. Тут бы Принцу и уйти, конечно, но он почему-то остался, ожидая всплытия своего странного спутника. 

Всплывший Ривер оказался зрелищем странным и по-своему поучительным: по его щекам стекали мрачные черные ручейки туши и подводки, сердечко под глазом смазалось, а кончик носа, расставшийся с притираниями и пудрой, оказался трогательно покрасневшим, показывая, что простуда способна отравить жизнь даже зловещим и могущественным существам. Принц тихо фыркнул, Ривер недовольно скривился, снова сполз под воду и стал усиленно тереть лицо. 

В следующий раз он всплыл уже без потекшей косметики – и, вот странность, оказался на вид абсолютно таким же, как всегда. Только без сердечка.

\- А зачем ты вообще так усиленно красишься, если разницы нет?  
\- Разница есть. Просто сейчас ее не видно, - возразил Ривер, щуря ехидные глаза в обрамлении мокрых угольных ресниц. – Вы долго собираетесь стоять на манер сырого почетного караула и мерзнуть?   
\- Ну…   
\- Кажется, вторая ванная комната появляться не спешит. Забирайтесь сюда. И нет, я не стану оправдывать все слухи, которые обо мне ходят… по крайней мере, не все сразу.

Принц подумал. Потом снова подумал. И снова. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что лезть куда-то, где наличествует голый Ривер, не стоит – но потрепанная за время стычек одежда казалась все более мокрой, тяжелой и противной, а от воды так и тянуло теплом и возможностью смыть весь стресс этого странного путешествия…

\- Вот и правильно, - Ривер почти мурлыкал, по самый подбородок сползшй в воду. – Хм, кто-то все-таки до вас добрался, - он кивнул на длинную глубокую царапину на боку Принца.  
\- Да ладно, - Принц под исследующим взглядом чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, а потому поспешил забраться в воду и вроде как спрятаться в ней. К счастью, габариты бассейна позволяли не касаться друг друга под водой, так что Принц откинул голову на бортик и ненадолго перестал думать хоть о чем-нибудь, прикрыл глаза, оказавшись в зыбком подобии одиночества, и просто расслабился… 

 

\- Всю жизнь мечтал таскать на руках венценосных особ – и вот, сбылось, - Ривер бурчал исключительно из любви к искусству, выволакивая отрубившегося младшего из воды и транспортируя его под одеяло. Что ж, для абсолютно домашнего цветочка, впервые встретившегося с неуютной реальностью, такое выключение было вполне нормально, хотя попытка утопиться, конечно, заслуживала осмеяния. 

Тихая Гавань снова неуловимо изменилась. Нет, точно, она чувствовала, что в ней находится не один Герой, а два. Потому что появление прикроватного столика, уставленного маслами, притираниями и загадочными штуками непристойного вида явно было откликом на желания Ривера, а потрескивающий камин, активно делающий вид, что с самого начала сиял тут, был точной копией того, что грел Принца в его комнате в замке. И, может, будущее Величество и устраивала возможность любоваться открытым огнем, но Ривер от души пожелал возникновения защитного экрана и металлического листа для слишком шустрых угольков. С некоторых пор он крайне опасался пожаров, а уж пожар, от которого даже наружу не сбежишь, не радовал его совсем.

Экран появился, и Ривер стал крайне доволен. Ривер вообще был крайне доволен. Просто запасной король – это прекрасно. Запасной король-Герой – это великолепно и сулит такие перспективы…

Ривер вытянулся под атласным одеялом, бесцеремонно вторгнувшись в личное пространство трогательно сопевшего в подушку Принца, и тоже стал засыпать, обдумывая эти самые перспективы. Сон коварным планам никогда помехой не был.  
**  
Кто-нибудь мог бы озаботиться и составить список «Как никогда не просыпался Принц». Например, он никогда не просыпался с похмелья. Или никогда не просыпался на башне замка со ржавой железякой в половину собственного веса в руках.  
И уж точно он никогда не просыпался от поцелуя холодных губ. 

Принц сначала вознамерился взвыть и отпихнуть Ривера, – а кто еще это мог быть? – но решил все-таки не дергаться раньше времени, а потому лежал тихонько и прислушивался к ощущениям.

Что ж… Холодные губы быстро стали прохладными, а там и вовсе теплыми. Стало порядком приятнее, а Ривер, будто почувствовав, что теперь-то ему никто не попытается откусить язык, принялся гладить просыпающегося Принца по груди, плечам и поцарапанному вчера боку (за ночь от глубоко следа осталась только тонкая светлая полоса). 

И тут, конечно, Принцу вздумалось взбрыкнуть, причем сделал он это самым подлым из всех способов: двинул коленом точнехонько туда, куда не следовало, извернулся, заломал Риверу руку и ткнул его носом в подушку.

\- Что это еще за «с добрым утром», ммм? – поинтересовался он, и Ривер вынужден был признать, что гневным голосом младший брат до ужаса напоминал Логана. Прямо так и тянуло обратиться к нему «Ваше Величество».

\- У меня есть определенные… привычки. Относительно доброго утра и тех, с кем я его встречаю, - приглушенно сообщил подушке Ривер, стараясь не высказаться по поводу коленок и чувствительных мест. Над его затылком раздалось саркастическое хмыканье.  
\- Не по адресу.   
\- Разве? – Ривер стал переворачиваться на спину, терпя боль в совершенно не по-человечески вывернутой руке. Как и предполагалось, младшее Высочество не захотело ломать ему конечность и выпустило, дав взглянуть себе в глаза, сияющие голубым от гнева. – Вам семнадцать лет, у вас никогда не было женщин или мужчин, зато хватало самых разнообразных снов и желаний… - Ривер говорил даже не голосом – смесью шипения и мурлыканья, как если бы был противоестественной помесью змеи и кошки. – А у нас как раз есть пара недель в совершенно безлюдном месте, так почему бы не…  
\- Есть множество причин, - Принц тряхнул головой, выгоняя из нее вкрадчивый шепот. Шепот легко сдаваться не пожелал, конечно, но Принц был упрям.  
\- Назовите пять, - предложил Ривер, прекрасно зная, что сейчас «множество» превратится в неуверенное «это как-то неправильно».

Что ж, ему предстояло изрядно удивиться.

\- Мне не нравится твой голодный взгляд; у тебя запредельно холодные руки, и это отвлекает; я не уверен, что хочу начинать с мужчиной; отбивать любовника у собственного брата, воюющего с кошмарной тварью с Авроры, неэтично; если даже я соглашусь, ты потом попытаешься меня шантажировать или как-нибудь иначе использовать. Еще какие-нибудь причины нужны?  
\- Ну… я бы расположил их в другом порядке, но общий смысл и так понятен, - Ривер хмыкнул и быстро потер ладони друг о друга, будто хотел добыть таким странным способом огонь. – Взгляд – штука контролируемая; руки сейчас согреются; некоторые способы и позы разницу между мужчинами и женщинами нивелируют; Логан и сам не образец супружеской верности… а что произойдет в Тихой Гавани, останется в Тихой Гавани, - договаривал Ривер уже совсем тихо, Принцу на ухо. Когда он подполз и обвился, тот не заметил: только что этот тип лежал на приличном расстоянии – и вот щекочет дыханием ухо, обводит раковину длинным языком, вызывая из ниоткуда боевые порядки мурашек по всему телу.  
\- Ривер, тебе что, переспать не с кем? Или ты коллекцию королевской семьи собираешь? – недовольно-обреченным тоном уточнил Принц, пытаясь вывернуться из по-осьминожьи цепких объятий.  
\- Идея насчет коллекции мне нравится, но нет. Мне скучно, Ваше Высочество. Когда мне скучно, я начинаю делать странные вещи. Например, соглашаюсь поработать одновременно тренером и тренажером – или вы думали, что постельные умения приходят сами? – черная бровь ехидно дернулась. Принц вздохнул.  
\- Не зови меня так, а то я начинаю оглядываться в поисках еще кого-то в этой постели. «Вы» - это для замка.

Улыбке Ривера мог бы позавидовать любой сытый крокодил.

\- Я так понимаю, это согласие? И стоило ли так…

Договорить он не успел: Принц сцапал его за затылок и потянул целоваться, явно не в приступе страсти, а просто чтобы заставить замолчать.  
**  
Камину скоро пришлось потухнуть: и без него было слишком жарко. Простыни липли к телу и пытались превратиться в какой-то кокон, а Принц жутко завидовал Риверу, который практически не потеплел, не вспотел, а потому оставался недосягаемым для вздумавшего душить постельного белья. Вот и сейчас Ривер с легким шелестом скользил по простыни куда-то вниз, и Принц, в общем, уже прекрасно знал, куда, не имея особых претензий.  
\- Молодосссть… - довольно прошипел Ривер, облизываясь, и кому-то могло бы показаться, что язык у него раздвоенный – но никого третьего в Тихой Гавани не было, а Принц точно знал, что нормальный у Ривера язык. Только длинный и гибкий сверх меры. – Иссскренний энтузиазм и бешшшеная выносссливость при напуссской ссстыдливости…

Про стыдливость, тем более напускную, Принц слушать не пожелал, запустил пальцы во встрепанные темные волосы и потянул с намеком – займи, мол, ядовитую пасть, всем будет приятнее. Ривер противиться не стал, издевательски-медленно надевшись ртом и горлом на член Логанова брата, думая про себя, что и в этом плане младший приятнее и удобнее в использовании. 

За прошедшие часы, сколько их там ни было, Принц успел узнать многое о собственном теле, порядком – о теле Ривера и своей на него реакции, попытать счастья на сомнительном поприще орального секса (он оказался идеальным для пресечения потока колкостей: чуть только Ривер начинал пересекать какую-то черту в своих довольных и ехидных высказываниях, Принц прекращал прятать зубы, добиваясь шипения и благословенной тишины) и сполна насладиться им в исполнении, как оказалось, профессионала. Ничего сверх Ривер благоразумно не предлагал, полагая, что младший – не Логан, сам, разомлев, ноги не раздвинет, и не испытывая желания ложиться под мальчишку. Может, позже, когда тот все-таки станет королем и, заодно, поднаберется специфического опыта…

Принц стал тихо всхлипывать, будто хотел, на самом деле, кричать, но кого-то стыдился (кого? Кто их мог тут подслушать? Впрочем, для замка привычка, конечно, полезная), перестал тянуть Ривера за волосы и стал нервно комкать длинными пальцами ненавистную простынь. Ривер, не желая давать любовнику разрядку так легко, выпустил подрагивающий мокрый член изо рта, чуть отстранился – и восхищенно выругался полушепотом. Младший _светился_, весь, от полуприкрытых глаз до свежих укусов, царапины на боку и полосок вен под тонкой кожей запястий. От распростертого под ним тела исходило неверное голубоватое свечение, делающееся ярче при каждом ласкающем движении и чуть затухающее в промежутках между этими движениями.  
\- Ты светишься, - проинформировал он, чтобы как-то объяснить хнычущему Принцу, какого Скорма прекратил.  
\- Ты тоже, - недовольно буркнул тот, - но это не повод же…

Ривер снова выругался. Контроль отказывал ему редко, но сейчас, видимо, был тот случай – и спасительного слоя косметики и одежды, чтобы скрыть последствия этой потери, не было.

\- Прости, - Ривер всполз по постели выше, шелестя как большая чешуйчатая тварь, принялся распускать руки, чтобы не дать Принцу остыть и в полной мере насладиться возможностью созерцать сияние. – Зато теперь ты видишь, что разница все-таки есть. 

Принц согласно кивнул, закусил губу и толкнулся членом в кольцо умелых прохладных пальцев. Разница была очевидна: из-под привычно-бледной кожи проступали сияющие алым полосы, завитки и спирали. Ривер выглядел как очень странно татуированный человек, чьи татуировки все разом решили засветиться. Более того: возле лопаток этого странного типа сияние делось более плотным, почти осязаемым, и как-то с намеком шевелилось.

\- Что это? – Принц ненадолго отвлекся от мыслей о собственном возбуждении и неудовлетворенности.  
\- Крылья, - ответил Ривер, не желая вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Покажи, - тут же потребовал Принц, выпутываясь из рук любовника и откатываясь на край кровати. Риверу ничего не оставалось, кроме как вздохнуть и показать, разворачивая крылья в полный размер – на полкомнаты где-то. 

Тихая Гавань отчетливо вздохнула и заворчала. Ей не нравились крылья Ривера. Принцу, если посмотреть правде в глаза, тоже: слишком много в них было от Скормова пламени и слишком чужим все это инфернальное сияние делало ставшего было близким мужчину. Но красиво же.

\- У меня тоже такие есть? – ревниво поинтересовался Принц.  
\- Пока нет. Тебе для их появления надо укрупнять и наращивать личность, - хмыкнул Ривер, гася иллюминацию. – Иди сюда, твое высочество. Меня от этих потусторонних вещей всегда начинает тянуть на вполне приземленные…

Возражений у Принца не было, только список пожеланий, которые он поспешил высказать жаркой скороговоркой на ухо Риверу, и которые тот принялся исполнять, снисходительно улыбаясь.  
**  
Две недели грозили пройти слишком быстро. Добровольные узники Тихой Гавани изредка спали, еще реже ели (к счастью, припасы, привезенные Ривером, не портились по причине полной сухости и возможности бессрочного хранения), временами ныряли в бассейн-ванну, чтобы отдохнуть и смыть пленку пота и семени, а после возвращались в постель, неизменно свежую и хрустящую, спасибо Тихой Гавани.

Все было прекрасно и распутно, и только одно не давало Риверу покоя – это Скормово свечение.

Ривер отдавал себе отчет в том, что кусает все сильнее и царапает все глубже не от зашкаливающего возбуждения, а потому, что хочет видеть, как эти отметины светятся, пока Принц, тяжело дыша, приходит в себя.

Сам Принц, как оказалось, тоже отдавал себе в этом отчет.

\- Тебе так нравится, как это выглядит? – спросил он наконец, потирая изгрызенное плечо. Следы зубов тускло светились голубым, как магическое зелье.  
\- Да, - честно ответил Ривер. – Это что-то… новое. То есть, у Гарта были похожие татуировки, но это было так давно, и нам постоянно кто-то мешал…

Про Гарта Принц что-то слышал. У его отца вообще были странные друзья, одним из которых был, собственно, Ривер, что многое объясняло.

\- Держи, - Принц свесился кровати, порылся по карманам и протянул любовнику стилет, острый и опасный на вид. – Учти, прирежешь меня сейчас…  
\- И что будет? – уточнил Ривер, с интересом осматривая протянутое оружие и пробуя остроту на ногте.   
\- И тебе, как минимум, придется досиживать тут в одиночестве.   
\- Действительно… я правильно понял, что ты предлагаешь? – на всякий случай уточнил Ривер. Глаза у него сияли как у настоящего Скормова отродья – темной радостью и предвкушением.  
\- Надеюсь только, это не настолько больно, как я себе представляю, - вздохнул Принц и вытянулся на постели, закинув руки за голову. – Прости, спиной не повернусь, по крайней мере, не сразу. Страшно.  
\- Понимаю… - одобрительно прошелестел Ривер, прокручивая рукоять в пальцах.

В рисовании абстрактных узоров он сто лет не упражнялся, причем в его случае сто лет были не фигурой речи. Но набитая рука свое дело знала, и под острым металлическим кончиком на груди Принца расцвели экзотические цветы, зажглись кровавые звезды и спирали, засияли зигзаги и волны. Сам Принц только шипел сквозь зубы и старался дышать плавно и медленно, чтобы ненароком не дернуться и не пораниться сверх необходимого. Ривер такую выдержку и стремление ценил, действуя аккуратно и удерживая руку от высокохудожественных росчерков.

\- Светится? – напряженно спросил Принц, не открывая глаз.  
\- Светится, - подтвердил Ривер, убирая лезвие и быстро слизывая проступившую кровь, тоже тускло сияющую. – Красиво. Спасибо.

Тихая Гавань, до того затаивавшая дыхание, восхищенно вздохнула.   
\- Смотри-ка, появилось сразу столько зеркал… - чуть удивленно, но не слишком, заметил Ривер. 

Принц тут же открыл глаза, сел и стал ошалело разглядывать себя, окутанного голубым свечением.

\- Ну красиво же? – тихо спросил Ривер, подбираясь со спины и обнимая его призрачными алыми крыльями. Сияния, накладываясь друг на друга, давали лиловый цвет, потусторонний и прекрасный. Принц кивнул и потянул Ривера целоваться.  
**  
Столицу узнать было трудно – дымящиеся руины чередовались с чудом уцелевшими садиками, покосившиеся башни замка «радовали» пятнами копоти и какой-то мерзкой слизи, но Король Теней, судя по всему, не одержал победы: солнце сияло, а редкие прохожие шарахались от двух всадников на черных страшилищах.

Логан изрядно сдал за время своего последнего решительного боя. Глаза запали, скулы заострились, шрам сделался слишком белым на каком-то посеревшем лице. Но, что гораздо важнее, он был жив и цел.  
\- Ты победил? Король Теней мертв? – на всякий случай спросил Принц, обняв брата. Он, оказывается, соскучился и стал беспокоиться – и когда только успел?  
\- Я победил, - хрипло ответил Логан. – Но он, скорее всего, не мертв.  
\- Наверняка, - хмыкнул Ривер, выглядывая из-за плеча Принца. – Короля Теней можно только отбросить и изгнать, но он все равно вернется, раньше или позже. Я знаю, я сам такой.  
\- Я буду ждать, - серьезно пообещал Принц, и глаза у него коротко сверкнули голубым.  
\- Надеюсь, - так же серьезно ответил Логан, и в его глазах коротко плеснуло что-то черное и маслянистое – что-то, что Принц предпочел не заметить.


End file.
